memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)
:"Nie ważne gdzie idziesz, tutaj jesteś." :*Motto z tabliczki dedykacyjnej okrętu. U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000/NX-2000 to statek Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy Excelsior używany w 23 i 24 wieku. Opis U.S.S. Excelsior był protoplastą jednej z najsłynniejszych klas okrętów w historii Starfleet klasy Excelsior. Nazwany "Wielkim Eksperymentem", zbudowany w 2285 SD 8205.5 w Stoczni Starfleet San Francisco. Excelsior był pierwszym okrętem floty wyposażonym w prototypowy napęd transwarp. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, płytka dedykacyjna) Okręt został przekazany pod dowództwo kapitana Styles, który miał przechodzić pierwsze loty testowe nowego napędu. Prace nad nowym napędem nadzorował główny inżynier statku Montgomery Scott. Jednak w wyniku sabotażu przeprowadzanego przez niego podczas próby pościgu za ukradzionym statkiem U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, napęd zawiódł. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Starfleet ostatecznie uznała napęd transwarp za porażkę i porzuciło nad nim dalsze prace. U.S.S. Excelsior został poddany modyfikacjom i został wyposażony w klasyczny napęd warp. Statek wszedł do czynnej służby prawdopodobnie z końcem 2280-tych. Dane techniczne Napęd: Prototypowy napęd transwarp był prototypem napędu szybszego od napędu warp w jaki został wyposażony statek U.S.S. Excelsior. Był częścią programu określanego jaki "Wielki Eksperyment". Prace nad nowym napędem nadzorował główny inżynier statku Montgomery Scott. Jednak w wyniku sabotażu przeprowadzanego przez niego podczas próby pościgu za ukradzionym statkiem U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, napęd zawiódł. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Ostatecznie Starfleet został zmuszona uznać prototyp napędu transwarp za porażkę. Niemniej jednak klasa statków była ówcześnie największą i najnowocześniejszą z posiadanych przez Starfleet. A od tej pory zaczęła szybko udowadniać jaką jest udaną konstrukcją. Obrona: brak danych Broń: brak danych Komunikacja: brak danych Załoga *Kapitan Styles - dowódca (2285 - 228.) *Kapitan Hikaru Sulu - dowódca (2290 - 2...) *Komandor Porucznik Janice Rand - oficer łączności (2290 - 2...) *Komandor Porucznik Dmitri Valtane - oficer naukowy (2290 - 2...) *Chorąży Tuvok - oficer naukowy (2290 - 2...) :*personel USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) Historia 2285 SD 8205.5. W Stoczni Starfleet San Francisco został zbudowany U.S.S. Excelsior, NX-2000 pierwszym okrętem floty wyposażonym w prototypowy napęd transwarp. Statek pod dowództwem Kapitana Styles, który miał przechodzić pierwsze loty testowe nowego napędu. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, płytka dedykacyjna) 2285 SD 8210.3. Dowódca okrętu U.S.S. Excelsior, NX-2000 otrzymał rozkaz od Dowództwa Starfleeet przechwycenia i powstrzymania U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, który został ukradziony przez Kirk i jego starszych oficerów, którzy chcieli dostać się na planetę Genesis i odzyskania zregenerowanego ciała Spock. Jednak w wyniku sabotażu napędu U.S.S. Excelsior przeprowadzanego przez głównego inżyniera, Kapitana Montgomery Scott napęd zawiódł i statek nie mógł kontynuować pościgu. Okręt wyszedł z doku, ale już nie był w stanie wrócić do niego o własnych siłach. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) 2285 SD 8210.3 (po). W późniejszym czasie Dowództwo Starfleet porzuciło dalsze pracę i statki klas Excelsior zostały wyposażone w standard napęd warp. 2280-te koniec. Po zakończeniu modyfikacji i wyposażenia statku w napęd warp, statek wszedł do czynnej służby prawdopodobnie z końcem 2280-tych. 2290. U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000 pod dowództwem Kapitana Hikaru Sulu rozpoczęła trzyletnią misję badawczą badania anomalii gazowych w Beta Kwadrant. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, VOY: Flashback) 2293. U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000 wracając z misji zmierzała do przestrzeni Federacji. Statek został trafiony przez falę uderzeniową, która powastała w wyniku wybuchu klingońskiego księżyca Praxis. Kapitan Sulu zaoferował pomoc Klingonom, ale przedstawiciel Klingońskie Imperium odmówił przyjęcia pomocy i nakazał Kapitanowi Sulu, żeby przestrzegał uzgodnień traktatu pomiędzy Federacją, a Klingońskim Imperium. U.S.S. Excelsior kontynuowała lot do domu, zgłaszając incydent Dowództwu Starfleet. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, VOY: Flashback) 2293 SD 9522.6 - 9529.1. Dowódca Kapitana Sulu zaoferował pomoc Kapitanowi Spock dowódcy U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 w misji uratowania Kapitana Kirk i doktora McCoy w uwolnieniu z Klingońskiej kolonii karnej Rura Penthe, oraz w wykryciu spiskowców. Statek objął obrał kurs na Klingońskie terytorium. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości z Enterprise, Excelsior skierował się do planety Khitomer, gdzie miała odbyć się konferencja pokojowa pomiędzy Federacją, a Klingońskim Imperium. Kiedy U.S.S. Enterprise była atakowana przez zamaskowany Bird-of-Prey pod dowództwem Generała Chang, statek przybył do planety i pomógł w zniszczeniu wrogiego statku. Załoga U.S.S. Excelsior udzieliła wsparcia w powstrzymaniu zamachu na prezydenta Federacji i aresztowaniu wszystkich spiskowców. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, VOY: Flashback) Dodatki brak danych Ogólne informacje brak danych Poza ekranem *Na ekranie nigdy nie padło jednoznaczne wyjaśnienie, czy eksperyment z napędem transwarp okazał się niepowodzeniem. Ale ponieważ Excelsior i następne okręty tej klasy wyposażono w napęd konwencjonalny, jest niemal pewnym, że tak się stało. Poza tym w TNG: Evolution, Data stwierdza, że awaria technologiczna obejmująca cały system, nie miała miejsca na żadnym okręcie kosmicznym od siedemdziesięciu dziewięciu lat. Akcja TNG: Evolution dzieje się w 2366 roku, czyli poprzednia tego rodzaju awaria miała miejsce mniej więcej w okresie, w którym U.S.S. Excelsior, wyposażony w prototypowy napęd transwarp, przechodził testy. *Według pierwotnej wersji scenariusza Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, podczas swej trzyletniej misji katalogującej planetarne anomalie gazowe, U.S.S. Excelsior skatalogował 54 planety Beta Kwadrant pod tym kątem. *W TNG: Interface oraz w VOY: Tattoo wspomniany został okręt o nazwie Excelsior, w obydwu przypadkach operujący wzdłuż granicy Federacja-Cardassiańska Unia. Nie zostało jednak wyraźnie potwierdzone, czy to jest NCC-2000, czy inny okręt o tej samej nazwie. Jeśli byłby to NCC-2000, to byłby to jeden z najdłużej pełniących służbę okrętów we Starfleet. *U.S.S. Excelsior został zaprojektowany na potrzeby Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Firma ILM zbudowała model, który wielokrotnie pojawiał się na ekranie, aż do 1994 roku, gdy został nieco zmodyfikowany, by posłużyć do kręcenia scen do filmu Star Trek Generations, gdzie wystąpił jako U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-B. Dwa lata później, w 1996 roku, posłużył do kręcenia DS9: Paradise Lost, gdzie wystąpił jako U.S.S. Lakota, NCC-42768. Kilka miesięcy później model ponownie "stał się" U.S.S. "Excelsior" NCC-2000 i wykorzystano go do nakręcenia VOY: Flashback. Powrót do oryginalnego Excelsior wymagał odrestaurowania pierwotnej wersji modelu. Zrobiono ją jednak tylko częściowo. *Motto z tabliczki dedykacyjnej okrętu brzmi: "No matter where you go, there you are," (nie ważne gdzie idziesz, tutaj jesteś) co jest cytatem Buckaroo Banzai, postaci z filmu "The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension" (polski tytuł: "Przygody Buckaroo Banzai przez ósmy wymiar"). *Według Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual poprzednikiem "Excelsior" był należący do klasy Constitution U.S.S. Excelsior o Numerze Rejestru Floty NCC-1718. *W nowelizacjach filmów Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan i Star Trek III: The Search for Spock autorstwa Vonda N. McIntyre podano, że Hikaru Sulu brał udział w projektowaniu U.S.S. Excelsior i był kandydatem na dowódcę Excelsior, a jego obecność na Enterprise w czasie akcji filmu Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan była przysługą wyświadczoną Kirk. Kapitan Styles miał zastąpić Sulu z powodu tego, że Admirał Morrow chciał odizolować osoby związane z Projektem Genesis, a Flota nie chciała opóźniać testów Excelsior przez czekanie na Sulu. *Dziejąca się w 2298 roku akcja książki ST The Lost Era: The Sundered, należącej do cyklu Star Trek: The Lost Era, ma miejsce na pokładzie U.S.S. "Excelsior" na którym, oprócz Sulu, służą Chekov, Chapel, Rand, Tuvok oraz Leonard James Akaar. Linki zewnętrzne brak danych ca:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) bg:USS Екселсиор cs:USS Excelsior de:USS Excelsior en:USS Excelsior es:USS Excelsior fr:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) ja:USSエクセルシオ nl:USS Excelsior pt:USS Excelsior ru:USS Эксельсиор Excelsior, U.S.S. Kategoria:Klasa Excelsior